Video images may be categorized into analog videos and digital videos. An analog video signal may be transmitted uni-directionally without a bidirectional handshake mechanism, and such relatively simple transmission may have a lower requirement on the reliability of a system. However, the analog video signal being transmitted may be susceptible to interference, thus leading to image interfering phenomena such as “a water ripple”, “a white spot” and the like on an image received by a receiver of an image transmission device. The quality of an image which can be transmitted by the analog signal may be low, leading to a blurred picture and a low quality in the image received by the receiver of the image transmission device.
An image video of digital video transmission may be clear with a high image quality. However, the high-definition digital video transmission may impose a high requirement on system. The video may not be transmitted unless a handshake between devices is successful, and the transmission may proceed if a continuous handshake signal is seen throughout the transmission to acknowledge a successful communication between devices on both ends. An interference from a gimbal motor, a defect in a material of wires and poor connectivity of a structure may all lead to interruption of video transmission.
An aerial gimbal may be complex in structure and low in system reliability. Therefore, a transmission of high-definition digital video in aerial gimbal system may not be possible in prior art.